Rise of The Jedi Knight
'' Rise of The Jedi Knight, Rise III or ''Rise Episode III: The Jedi Knight, is the upcoming final installment in The Rise Series. It is set 20 years after'' Infiltrators.'' It will be hosted in the 3rd Phase of The Ambush Games. It is likely to be Ivar's last hosted game. With a whole new setting, time period and a strong story Ivar hopes to archieve the grandest of finale's his franchise deserves. It is also the first game with a full script but it is likely to be altered or ignored on several occasions during gameplay. The 4 victor's from last game return and are all being reprised by their previous players with the backing of 14 new original characters. Characters Playable Characters #Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) portrayed by DarthPotato77 #Cyborg P03-N1X portrayed by Maverickjedivalen #Zorrus Blake portrayed by CadBaneKiller #Nalyal Dagget portrayed by Scruffy #Cal Amuro portrayed by Starwarrior247 #Meredith Diamond portrayed by Commander-Fisto15 #Sonohara Fi #Meldor Cruell portrayed by Spider-Wolffe 78 #Jason Flubberslime portrayed by PindaZwerver #Lucto Kamani portrayed by Darth Namialus #Sergemont Piolis portrayed by Darth Bane #Susan Bravely portrayed by Squiggy #Connor Malony portrayed by Bobafett590 #Viggor Webb portrayed by SWU #Julia Duval #Loc-Ri portrayed by Natalie Crescent #Durri Kruger portrayed by Newankalt Unplayable Characters All Unplayable Characters and Cameo's are portrayed by Ivar-Jedi. #The Fire Skeleton (Host #1) #Siem Blackrim #Admiral Zybott #Harlin Krekis #Emperor Palpatine /Darth Sidious #Darth Vader #Rebels #Stormtroopers Hidden Characters #Spider-Man #Remus Lupin #Wicket # Story The Rebels are at war with the almighty Empire! When The Fire Skeleton sees he can't lead his rebellion to victory, he decides to go look for an old friend that has been lost for many years. In the meantime, the villian Lord Verd sets his master plan against the Emperor in motion. Setting The Game will be feauterd amongst several Locations. *Rebel Base on Skitor (Main Setting) *Rebel Base on Terramere *Lord Verd's Base On Corriban *Morzux *Imperial Cruiser(s) *Faleen Throne Room *Daxxus Prime (A planet where the Imperial Cruisers are build) SSA40412.JPG|Main Setting - Pic #1 SSA40413.JPG|Main Setting - Pic #2 SSA40414.JPG|Main Setting - Pic #3 History Prologue The Story begins with a narration from The Fire Skeleton (Ivar-Jedi) to a mysterious person off-screen. The Skeleton mostly tells how Darth Sidious took over the Galaxy and made it miserable place after the Great Jedi Purge. Believing all Jedi to be dead, Skelly started a Rebellion to fight against the evils of Sidious's first galactic Empire. Opening Siem Blackrim/Kyr'am Verd (Ivar-Jedi) (Now mostly commonly known as Lord Verd) was called to the Emperor's throne room. He told his master that his Imperial spies within the Rebellion had given him the location of a Rebel base on the planet of Terramere. Sidious himself came with troubling news. He had heard rumours that Verd was plotting against him. He used Force lightning on his pawn who denied any involvement in a plan such as this. Sidious told Verd to go to Terramere and bring him the Skull of the Fire Skeleton to make it up to him. But Verd was not allowed to fail his mission... On Coriban Verd was greeted by his sidekick Harlin Krekis (Ivar-Jedi) in their mountain base. Verd told him what happened during the conversation and Harlin said that they should put their plan in motion and kill the Emperor off. Verd was very relucant at first but due to some encouraging words by Harlin he agreed. But first they were to go to Terramere and destroy the Rebel Base and the Fire Skeleton with it. In the Rebel base The Fire Skeleton had just shut off a transmission with Blue Leader who told him that another planet was lost. Admiral Zybott (Ivar-Jedi) entered the room and confronted Skelly about the Rebellion's distarous losses the last few weeks. Skelly told him it was no big deal. They still had enough allies. Zybott didn't agree and thinks the troopers are too young to fight this all out war. Then an alarm went off. Imperials had ambushed the base. During an all out destruction in the Rebel Hangar by the Imperial troopers The Fire Skeleton was joined by his group of rebels and went to hide behind a broken X-Wing nose with Cyborg P03-N1X (Maverickjedivalen) and Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) (DarthPotato77) to discuss the situation. Darren warned that he spotted Verd and Krekis and Skelly immediately gave up. Cyborg got frustrated by the gibberish the two were throwing at each other and wanted them to make a decision as soon as possible while he shot down several Stormtroopers. Skelly eventually decided to evacuate and out of nowhere Darren was attacked by Verd and started a lightsaber duel with the villian while Zorrus Blake (CadBaneKiller) activated the evacuation alarm. Darren managed to overthrow Verd (who was saved from fire by Krekis) who then confronted the Fire Skeleton before the man could leave the scene. He told Skelly that his group of Rebels had been infiltrated by Imperials. Susan Bravely (Squiggy) shot down the door and barricated it. Verd had failed his mission while the Rebels managed to escape with several escape pods hidden in the woods. After their ordeal the Rebels went to the planet of Skitor where they were welcomed by their fellow Rebels. The Fire Skeleton ordered a board meeting with all the Rebels and told them all what happened on Terramere and how his plans have become inaffective against the Empire. Cyborg brought up the need of a Jedi Knight to solve the matter and Skelly immediately dismissed the entire meeting and told his friends he was going to Morzux. Day 1 - Return To The Past Day 2 - Imperial Assualt Day 3 - ??? Winner(s) The Winner(s) are currently unknown. Come back after the game. Roles Loyals: ' Rebel Protector Protector (Role) Description of the Rebel Protector: Your goal is to find all the Imperials and arrest them. The Imperials have a role called Imperial Murderder. The Imperial who has this role can kill players in the night, but you can stop him! You can choose a player you want to protect (you can also protect yourself) and if the Imperial Murderer tries to kill the protected one, it won't work. This game's Rebel Protector: ??? Rebel Inspector Inspector (Role) Description of the Rebel Inspector: Your goal is to find all the Imperials and arrest them. During the night you can inspect a player by choice and find out his or her's affiliation. You will not know their exact role. Only if they are Rebel or Imperial. This won't always work though, because the Imperial Leader can protect his fellow Imperials from inspection and make them come up as Rebels. This game's Rebel Inspector: ??? Rebel Suicider Suicider Description of the Rebel Suicider: You goal is to find all the Imperials and arrest them. The Imperials have a role, The Imperial Murderder, wich allows them to kill people in the night. However, when the Murderer tries to kill you, you will make a sacrifice and kill yourself together with the Murderer. This game's Suicider: ??? Rebel Soldier Loyal Helper (Role) Description of the Rebel Soldiers: Your goal is to find all the Imperials and arrest them. You are a regular Rebel Soldier. You have no night role, but you do vote for who you want arrested! This game's Rebel Soldiers: '''Imperials: ' Imperial Leader Scum Leader (Role) Description of the Imperial Leader: You goal is to find all the Rebel Soldiers and eliminate them! The Rebels have a role called The Rebel Inspector. This Role allows them to find out other people's affiliation, but not the roles. You as the Leader can protect yourself or one of your fellow Imperials from Inspection over the night. This Game's Imperial Leader: ??? Imperial Murderer Murderer (Role) Description of the Imperial Murderer: Your goal is to find and eliminate all the Rebels! Your role is kill Rebels in the night, without them knowing it was you. The Rebels have a role called the Rebel Protector though, that allows them to protect other Rebels from dying. The Rebel Proctector can even protect him/herself if he/she wants too. If you try to kill a Player that is protected, it won't work, but you won't be revealed as the Murderer. This Game's Imperial Murderer: ??? Imperial Troopers Scum Henchman (Role) Description of the Imperial Troopers: You goal is to find and eliminate all the Rebels! You are a regular Imperial. You have no night action but you do vote for who you want arrested. This game's Imperial Troopers: ??? Differences Between Infiltrators And Jedi Knight *This game features a Subplot that leads into the main plot again, an event not present in Infiltrators *The Fire Skeleton is now a host character and not played by Darth Namialus. *It is the first Rise Game to be played on the Ambush Games Forum. *It has much more teasers following up the game. *The game is played in a different time period due to the Clone Wars and Order 66 being over. Music As usual, this game also will features a fictional Soundtrack Album. '''The Rebellion Theme: If there was a way Ivar could make trailers for the game using images from the game itself (that's why it's impossible because it's unknown how it will play out) Ivar would have used these musical score's for the trailer(s) Rise of The Jedi Knight Trailer #1 Music: ''' '''Rise of The Jedi Knight Trailer #2 Music: ' ' Trivia *On October 19, 2012 Ivar revealed the title for the game: "Rise of The Jedi Knight" *The Game's short name is "Rise III" or "Jedi Knight" and the production code is 4.03 *Events in the second game will have effect on the story of "Jedi Knight" *The Ending is mostly planned out. *The Fire Skeleton will once again return in the game. This time as a Host Character. *On December 3, 2012 Ivar decided to host this game before his other planned game "Heroes of The Rebellion" wich takes place in the same Ivar-Canon universe. *It has links to "Heroes of The Rebellion" and "The Empire Game" wich are also games that will be hosted by Ivar-Jedi one day. *It will probably be Ivar-Jedi's last game to ever host, leaving the fates for "Heroes of The Rebellion" and "The Empire Game" uncertain. *The first scene was written by Ivar-Jedi while it's predecessor, Rise of The Infiltrator, was still in release. *The Ending was largely written by Ivar-Jedi on January 26, 2013. The Conclusion Date of Infiltrators. *An extra part of the Plot was revealed on January 28, 2013 *On February 3, 2013, it was revealed that "Saboteur" characters Dall Amuro and Crystal Diamond had a brother and a sister and that they would be Playable Characters in this game. *On February 4, 2013 Extra factions that would be part of the game were listed in the Unplayable Characters/Cameo's list. *Diamond's sister was revealed as Meredith Diamond on February 4, 2013 *Ratta's and Cyborg's new design for the game were finished on February 4, 2013 *A fast-paced scene of Verd gathering his new allies was written on February 5, 2013 *The Game fetaures several nods to the "Maul/Death Watch" Arc from Star Wars The Clone Wars Season 5. *Playbe Characters, Sonohara Fi and Meldor Cruell were revealed on February 6, 2013 *Meldor Cruell was first named Meldor Cry-Ze, but Ivar changed it. *On February 7, 2013 Playable Character Jason Flubberslime was revealed. *Playable Characters 10 to 13 were revealed on February 11, 2013 *The Settings were revealed on February 11, 2013. Morzux's come back is now official. *Connor Malony was revealed on February 12, 2013 *Viggor Webb was created by Ivar while watching TV on February 14, 2013 *It was almost cancelled but Ivar is trying his best to get the final product finished on time. *Most character designs were completed on February 27, 2013 *It was almost postponed and cancelled. *Reservation opened on April 22, 2013 followed by the Official Poster. *The first scene was shot on April 24, 2013. *The first two screenshots were released on the same date. *The Prologue Opening and start of Day 1 were filmed on May 5, 2013. *6 more screenshots were made public before the game's official launch. *Not all Playable Characters were chosen. *The entire Prologue and Opening were released on May 5, 2013. *The Gameplay and RP officialy started on May 6, 2013. Ultimate "Rise of The Jedi Knight" Gallery Just like all the Rise Game you can just sit back here and enjoy all your favorite moments from the game! From Teasers all the way to the Finale! 'Teaser/Previews Gallery: ' Rise of The Jedi Knight.jpg|Rise of The Jedi Knight Logo Teaser Poster 1.JPG|Rise of The Jedi Knight Teaser Teaser Poster 2.JPG|Rise III Teaser Wiz-Man Teaser.JPG|Wiz-Man Teaser Cyborg Teaser.JPG|Cyborg Teaser Zorrus Teaser.JPG|Zorrus Teaser Nalyal Teaser.JPG|Nalyal Teaser Meredith Teaser.JPG|Meredith Teaser Meldor Teaser.JPG|Meldor Teaser Jason Teaser.JPG|Jason Teaser Sonohara Teaser.JPG|Sonohara Teaser (Not chosen) Lucto Teaser.JPG|Lucto Teaser Sergemont Teaser.JPG|Sergemont Teaser Susan Teaser.JPG|Susan Teaser Connor Teaser.JPG|Connor Teaser Viggor Teaser.JPG|Viggor Teaser Julia Teaser.JPG|Julia Teaser (Not chosen) Loc-Ri Teaser.JPG|Loc-Ri Teaser Category:Games Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Phase III Category:Future Games Category:The Rise Series